


Pillow Talk

by Ineffable_Hannigram



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Bottom Hosea Matthews, M/M, Masturbation, Maybe - Freeform, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Young Dutch van der Linde, Young Hosea Matthews, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_Hannigram/pseuds/Ineffable_Hannigram
Summary: Dutch was used to being abruptly woken up in the middle of the night; whether it be by a wild animal sniffing around his stuff or because someone he pissed off decided to try and kill him, Dutch was always at the ready at any slight noise. That isn’t to say that he isn’t confused as to what wakes him tonight, as he doesn’t particularly spot anything out of the ordinary around the little makeshift camp. He squints in the dark trying to see if he missed anything, his eyes fall on the man lying down a couple feet away. Hosea.
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Kudos: 26





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Title may change

Dutch was used to being abruptly woken up in the middle of the night; whether it be by a wild animal sniffing around his stuff or because someone he pissed off decided to try and kill him, Dutch was always at the ready at any slight noise. That isn’t to say that he isn’t confused as to what wakes him tonight, as he doesn’t particularly spot anything out of the ordinary around the little makeshift camp. He squints in the dark trying to see if he missed anything, his eyes fall on the man lying down a couple feet away. _Hosea._

Dutch has only known the man for a few months now, met him after they’d tried to rob each other; both thinking the other was a man of wealth. _Boy, were they wrong._ Rolling over, Dutch smiles at the memory of the man’s surprised face when Dutch had held his pocket watch up into his face. How they had laughed and drunk well into that night; like old friends despite having just met. They had quickly built an alliance, working cons and robbing rich folk with each other. _Taking from the wealthy and giving to the needy._

Hosea had only recently joined him though, set up base alongside Dutch so that they no longer had to hunt the other down to plan. Dutch would be lying if he said his insides didn’t heat up at simply being around the older man, enjoying his company and their soft touches.

He’s brought out of his reminiscing when he hears the sound that must have woken him in the first place. He strains his ears trying to locate the direction the noise came from, turning back onto his other side when he hears another softer noise.

Infront of him, Hosea lays on his side, his body tucked around a pillow. _It’s cute_ Dutch thinks; it was something Dutch had noticed when the man started sleeping around him, he would always latch onto something when he slept. However, that isn’t what he focuses on this time.

Instead, he watches as the man’s hips give small, barely-there thrusts. His back arching as he rides the fabric. Dutch’s breath is caught in his throat as he watches, he knows he probably shouldn’t but he can’t bring himself to look away.

* * *

When Hosea is sure the other man is soundly asleep, he carefully shifts the front of his underwear down to expose himself to the summer night’s cool air. He can’t stop the immediate jerk of his hips against the pillow and he moans when the head of his cock rubs against the pillow he holds to his chest. He shoots a look behind him but Dutch hasn’t moved and if the sounds of his snores are anything to go by, the man is still gone to the world.

Hosea isn’t new to this act, just the company. But it’s partly the said company’s fault. Dutch with all his charm and flirting; Hosea never stood a chance, quickly falling for the young man that burned so bright.

He cautiously rolls his hips again, cock rubbing up against the fabric. He quickly falls into a familiar rhythm, hips bucking chasing the friction. He whines at a particularly rough thrust and he bites into the pillow in an attempt to stifle anymore noises. It works to varying degrees.

He hears a shuffle behind him and a groan. Hosea’s body freezes, when he hears Dutch get up to look around; he’s suddenly grateful that he has only pulled his underwear down just at the front. The man shuffles around some more and Hosea frowns when he hears a soft, almost affectionate laugh. _What could he have been laughing at? Or it was possible Dutch was sleep talking which wasn’t all that uncommon._ Hosea remembers being spooked awake when it first happened, waking up too suddenly because Dutch had begun enthusiastically talking something about mangoes; whatever that was.

Hosea shifts to look at the man again, whimpering when his cock catches on the pillow and when he hears no movement from Dutch he continues on; unaware of the eyes that stare into his back, watching as the muscles in his thighs and ass tighten with his movements. 

Hosea readjusts himself on his side, wrapping his arms tighter around the pillow as he begins rolling his hips again, reassuming his rhythm. His teeth are clenched in the fabric to the point that his jaw is beginning to ache, desperate to muffle his moans and keens.

* * *

Dutch continues watching as his friend rubs off against the pillow. He clenches his own thighs together when he feels himself twitch, biting back the groan that almost falls from his mouth at the pressure. The sight and sound of Hosea humping the pillow is too much to ignore and Dutch snakes his hand down into his pants, past his union suit to grip at himself. He feels hot and heavy, no doubt leaking from his tip.

He carefully lifts a fist to his mouth, biting onto a knuckle to silent himself lest he makes his presence known to the other man. He’s never seen something like this. Sure, he’s been exposed to sex, even had it himself a few times, but never _this._ Never watched a man bring himself to release, never heard such noises before. All he knows is that he wants to see more, hear more. He’s not ashamed by his urges to touch the man; he’s attractive, anyone could see that; with his lithe form, strong jaw, high cheekbones, blonde hair brushed out of his face Hosea could charm anyone he wanted.

Dutch watches as Hosea falls apart before him, hips jerking, no grinding, into the pillow, whines and whimpers falling from his mouth though muffled by his teeth buried in the fabric. His own hand continues its pace on his cock, quickly tugging in time with Hosea thrusts.

He watches as Hosea tugs down his underwear, exposing his ass and Dutch swallows, his mouth suddenly very wet. He’s unsure of what the man is doing because his hips slow down, but when he sees Hosea’s hand snake behind him to smooth a finger between his cheeks, he gasps. Dutch feels a bead of precum roll over his fingers where they’re wrapped around him, he continues watching the man circles his finger around his hole.

His hand speeds up, muffling his own noises as he listen’s to Hosea keen and mewl. His hand is slick to the point the it glides smoothly up and down his cock. Hosea’s noises are set high and Dutch wanders just what it is he’s finding more pleasurable; the feeling of his dick rutting against the pillow or the feeling of his fingers rubbing him over his hole.

Dutch’s breath catches his throat when he sees two of Hosea’s fingers sink in to the third knuckle, his hips grinding harder against the pillow, wrecked whimpers escaping the man. Dutch squeezes his hand in an attempt to stave off his impending orgasm. His heart near stops when Hosea speaks.

* * *

“D-Dutch. Hnnn” Hosea whimpers, pressing his fingers harder against that spot inside himself that makes his body tingle. He mewls around his mouthful of fabric, high pitch and desperate. His hips grind against the pillow with a few aborted thrusts before they begin to stutter, his spine snaps straight and he shoot across the fabric with a muted cry.

He rides out the final pleasurable waves with small jabs against the sodden fabric, whines when he pulls his fingers out of himself and wiping them on the pillow. His body feels loose and empty, release relaxing him. He pants as he wipes himself off with a rag and pulls up his underwear, before pushing the pillow away to grab a blanket, bringing it up to his chest and burying his face in it. His eyelids feel heavy as they fall shut and then he’s dead to the world, falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Dutch watches as Hosea cleans up and falls asleep. He’s painfully hard in his pants still, cock near throbbing in his grip. He almost came as soon as Hosea whimpered his name and he finds that he wants to hear it again, directed at him.

He once again, speeds up his fist not caring if he makes any noise now that Hosea has fallen into a deep sleep. He chases his orgasm like a desperate man, squeezing his dick on the upstroke, thrusting into his palm. The fiction and thoughts of Hosea fresh in his mind are what push him over, groaning his releases as he cums in his pants. He’ll worry about the mess in the morning but now he feels exhaustion creeping up on him and he wipes off his in the grass, flopping onto his back and grinning up at the sky before he too, drifts into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
